


Kiss Cam

by th3blackcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basketball, F/M, I had to research this, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, basketball game, never been to one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3blackcat/pseuds/th3blackcat
Summary: Allura was excited for her first basketball game, but was she about to get more than what she was expecting?





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early birthday gift for my friend that I wanted to post here too! Enjoy the one shot~

Today was the day.

The day that Allura was dreading the most.

It didn’t start off that way, no. The morning had been fairly pleasant, it was hard for her to contain her excitement. Her boss gave her a pair of basketball tickets for helping her close a huge deal. This was to be her first experience at a basketball game and she was extremely excited. She was ready to see what it’s like to actually be there in the stands surrounds by enthusiastic fans. After all, they didn’t have basketball where she was from.

But her friend cancelled on her.

Allura was upset, but her determination didn’t waver. Until her fiancé found out about the tickets…

She loved him, she really did, but the spark was slowly dying. He never did things with her anymore, always out with his friends or busy working at his dad’s company. She was tired of being his trophy. When he showed interest in the game, Allura wasn’t sure if she was scared or excited. She wanted to use this opportunity to rekindle the flame, go out with him, have a good time together, but she was scared that this would backfire.

Her fiancé, Roger, was the one driving. As the wind flew through her silver locks, she couldn’t help sink lower and deeper in the seat.

Roger looked at Allura from the side of his eye. “Babe, what are you doing?” He turned his attention back to the road.

Allura quickly sat up. “Could we put the roof back up? My hair is getting tangled,” she lied. Her hair was getting tangled, but that wasn’t the problem. Even with all the fresh air, she felt suffocated. The pit in her stomach grew bigger, and not from excitement.

He put the car roof back up, as per her request. He tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear as he drove down the high way.

Once there, the valet took the keys from Roger as the two headed inside.

It was crowded. Having to deal with the growing anxiety of how the day would play out was eating at her nerves. Despite this, Allura couldn’t contain her excitement when they found their seats. This was her first basketball game, she didn’t want anything to ruin the day.

Allura was bouncing in her seat went she found it. She turned to Roger. “I’m so excited!” she squealed.

Before Roger could reply, the court caught their attention. Allura watched eagerly as both the teams warmed up, the teams practicing their free throws, passes, and blocks. Soon the coaches called both teams over, giving them a quick pep talk before the center’s headed towards the ref for the tip off. The home team won the tip off which caused Allura to jump to her feet. She screamed as loud as she could before sitting down once again.

Roger laughed, cupping her cheek once Allura was seated again, and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. “I can see how excited you are. Do you want me to get you something to eat?”

Allura shook her head as the announcer began to speak. As the game went on, Allura noticed Roger paying more attention to his phone than to what was happening on the court. She didn’t mind though. She didn’t need Roger to be paying attention for her to have a good time.

Allura became engrossed in the game she was observing. She sat on the edge of her seat every time a player made a free throw. She booed whenever the away team scored. She would grab Roger’s arm for dear life when the ball circled on top of the basket. The more she got into the game, the more Roger would pull away.

Finally, Allura sat back in her seat, pouting. She turned to Roger when he didn’t notice her change in behavior. “Roger, what could possibly be more interesting on your phone than watching the game? You always forced me to watch at home, and when we’re actually here, you never look up from you crotch.”

Roger looked up at her and squeezed her hand. “I’m sorry, there’s just this huge client in town and I’m trying to help Adam write an email that will get them to have a meeting with us. This is huge, if we sign him to the company, I can buy you all the game tickets you want.”

Allura didn’t believe him. One was the fact that when she glanced at his phone, he was texting someone. Two, there wasn’t anyone on his floor named Adam. She faced the truth she had known for a while now. Roger was cheating on her. Her stomach fell, realizing that she tried to deny it this entire time. He would go out more and more, never wanting to go out with Allura in public. He would come home late at night and sneak into bed with her, smelling like perfume Allura didn’t wear. She found clothes that didn’t belong to her in her closet, Roger insisting that she forgot she bought them. But now, she finally faced reality.

Surprisingly enough, Allura didn’t feel a hint of sadness. It was as if someone told her that her great aunt, twice removed, whom she didn’t know existed, died. She was upset, but nothing else.

She sat back in her seat, the game not as fun to watch anymore. She made a plan to leave during half-time. But when the time came, Allura couldn’t move. She was engaged to Roger. If she wanted this marriage to work, she needed to talk to him. Make things right. Ask him why he was cheating. Before she had the chance to say anything, the Kiss Cam fell on them.

Allura looked up and beamed. She turned to Roger, shaking his arm. “Roger, look! We’re on the kiss cam!”

“Yeah, one sec babe. I just need to send this message,” he mumbled.

Allura looked at him in disbelief. She turned so she wasn’t facing him anymore and felt a nudge on her arm. She turned to her left and saw a guy with a beanie on. His small tuff of white hair was pulled back by the beanie and she noticed a scar on his nose.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” he told her with a smile.

She glanced over her shoulder once more at Roger. He was smiling at a message on his phone now. She looked back at the guy with a scar and shrugged. “Okay.”

She leaned in, his lips meeting hers almost instantly. His hand made its way to her neck as he pulled her in to deepen the kiss. The sound of the crowd cheering for her drowned out. The only thing on her mind was how soft his lips were. She bit down on his lower lip and he let out a low moan. It wasn’t fierce or rough, but soft and comforting. She felt something she hadn’t felt in a while: happiness. His hands were tangled in her hair, her hand holding onto the front of his shirt. She tried to deepen the kiss, but broke away when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at Roger, his face distorted from his anger. The stranger’s hand remained entangled in her hair.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He was standing, his arms open. He looked like he was ready to punch someone.

The man next to her answered for her. “What you should have been doing. If you aren’t going to give her the attention she deserves, maybe you should go to the person who caused that boner.” He jutted his chin to the awkward bulge in Roger’s pants.

Allura took her engagement ring off and casually dropped it in Roger’s drink. “I can’t anymore.” She tried to sound as sad as possible, but the words came out stoic. She tried not to laugh at him and he tried to leave while covering up.

As Roger stormed off, the hand around her neck pulled Allura back down for one last kiss. She didn’t want it to end. Disappointed when it finally did, she leaned her forehead against the stranger’s.

“I’m Shiro.”

Allura smiled at him, blushing. “Allura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
